I Have Dreamed (Knuckles and Amy Rose version)
Amy Rose began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her adoptive father, Proteus, "You can't ground me, Dad! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her brothers Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee following her. Giselle tried to stop Amy, Tails, and Charmy, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Giselle broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Proteus felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Hodnick castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Proteus cried as the guards ran off to find Proteus and Giselle's missing children. After Amy, Tails, and Charmy ran away from home, Knuckles, Angel, Young Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower found the children, crying in the cave. Knuckles went over to Amy and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Knuckles: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Knuckles hugged Amy, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Amy stopped crying and Tails, Charmy, and the boys watched Amy and Knuckles, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Amy felt better when Knuckles made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Charmy said. Tails, Angel, and the boys liked the idea of Amy marrying Knuckles as they smiled. Amy: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Amy and Knuckles thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Tails was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Charmy was the ring-bearer. The Oracle of Delphius was the priest and he announced Knuckles and Amy husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Amy and Knuckles enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Florida. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Amy gave birth to a baby boy. Knuckles was so happy that the new baby had the same face as his father. Knuckles and Amy named him Morgan and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Knuckles, Amy, and Morgan became a happy family. Knuckles and Amy: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Knuckles and Amy kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Tails asked. "Yes, Tails." Amy answered. "We're good now." Knuckles added. "Uh, guys?" Charmy asked, getting concerned. "What?" Amy, Tails, and Knuckles asked in unison. "I think Daddy's coming!" Charmy pointed that Proteus and the guards are coming to bring Amy, Tails, and Charmy back home, so Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Charmy, Angel, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction